


There's A Rainbow After Every Storm

by Dakota1115



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Eventual Ray Narvaez Jr./Original Female Character, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota1115/pseuds/Dakota1115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know someone you love is hurting, until it's practically spelled out for you. They would seem perfectly normal and happy to you, when really there's a sea of hurt stirring deep down inside that you never would have known about. Dakota Haywood is a seemingly normal girl with amazing wits, stunning beauty, and a caring personality to match. Somewhat psychotic like her brother at times, though it only improved her character.  If you asked any of her friends, they would say she was a perfectly normal girl with a somewhat sad past life. Everyone thought they knew her when, in reality, they barely knew the half of it.</p><p>***This fic will not be continued***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first work on this site! I plan on writing more works, so if you enjoy this one, maybe consider looking into some I will be posting in the future. But for now, strap in because this is gonna be a long one, I can already tell.

Chapter 1

It wasn't always like this. I not quite sure what had exactly happened that had caused my life to go downhill so quickly. Currently, I’m huddled against a tree as the rain came down relentlessly, drenching me. Fatigue had overcome me a while ago. I was too weak to move, too weak to talk. I’m not expecting anyone to come looking for me, I’m not worth it. There’s no hope left in my world, not anymore.

Perhaps, we should start from the beginning. My name is Dakota Haywood. I’m sixteen years old and I've lived a far from normal life. I had a mom and a dad like any other child would've; I even had two amazing brothers: Shane, my twin, and Ryan our older brother. Shane and I have an eight year age gap with Ryan. My twin and I both have stunning blue eyes that shine brighter than sapphires and hair which is the same color as chestnuts. My life was exactly how i wanted it to be, until I was ten. Our mother got quite ill, eventually she had to be emitted into the hospital. Our entire family was worried about her. We know of nothing that could have caused this illness to come so abruptly. For a short time, we all thought our dear mother would be up and running again in no time, until her doctors got the results back from a few tests they had ran. It turned out that she had stomach cancer. And her condition only got worse. 

Our family would visit the hospital any chance we got and would bid her good luck with her battle with cancer, though it was clear she wasn't getting much better. A few months later, on a gloomy, rainy day we made the trip over to the hospital once again. I was sitting on my mothers lap while she read an old novel in her bed. Ryan and my father had gone to get food from the cafeteria since it was nearing lunch time and Shane and I had opted to stay with our mother to keep her company. I was enjoying the movie that was playing on the small overhead TV, when my mother started coughing violently behind me. 

“Mommy, are you okay?” I asked when she stopped coughing for a moment. She took a second to catch her breath before she replied.

“ ‘m fine, darling. Just a scratch in the throat.” My mother replied softly, sounding as if she were trying to convince herself that more that me.

Suddenly, she started coughing again, except this time, she was coughing up blood. It was getting everywhere. On the bed, the sheets, the floor, and most went on me. Shane saw this, and panicked. He ran into the hallway, calling out to our father and older brother to come save our sweet and endearing mother. I, however, couldn't move; seemingly paralyzed. There was so much blood. It wouldn't stop coming. I was practically watching my mother die right in front of me and all I could do was sit gaping at the site.

Ryan, Shane, my father, and a few doctor came rushing back in. Ryan pulled me off of my mother and carried me out of the room. We went into the nearest bathroom so he could try and clean the blood off of me. He was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear him. The scene was on replay in my head. All I saw was blood. I wasn't even moving, being completely unresponsive to Ryan in every way possible. After most of the blood was off me, we went back out into the hallway. The doctors were still in the room trying to save our mother while we sat outside praying for good news. 

After what seemed like hours, a doctor came out looking for our father. The doctor looked at us with such pity in his eyes that a blind man would have been able to tell it wasn't good news.

"We did all we could, but I'm afraid the cancer has spread to much and there was too much blood loss. Go in and say your goodbyes. Her heart has already stopped, but I know you'll regret it if you don't. Take as much time as you need." And with that being said, the doctor turned and headed towards another hallway.

We all went into the room and said our goodbyes to our mother, the sweetest woman we had ever known. Once we had cried out our sorrows, we packed up and headed home. Our hearts heavy with grief, knowing that from this point forward, nothing would be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the back story from chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… super sorry for the hiatus… but I’m back now! This chapter is still a bit back story-ish and goes on over a few years in the story, but I promise the other achievement hunters will become more prominent in the coming chapters. I’m not super happy with this chapter because it seems rushed to me, but oh well. TRIGGER WARNING!!!! Please don’t read the parts of the chapter that get a pretty dark if you have triggers! Also, during the beginning of this chapter, Dakota and Shane are 10 and Ryan is 18.

Ever since the death of our mother, our father grew more distant from my siblings and I and it didn’t go unnoticed. We tried everything to cheer him up, but unfortunately, nothing worked. We grew worried that if we didn’t get him out of his depression anytime soon, we would lose the father we grew to love and cherish. Just as we were starting to lose hope, our father came home from work one day in an incredibly happy mood. 

“What’s got you so chipper all of the sudden?” Ryan asked, genuinely confused since this was the first time we had seen our father smile since our mother died a few months ago. 

“I’ve just gotten back from meeting the most amazing women I have ever met in my life,” Our father exclaimed excitedly. “Her name is stacy and I’ve invited her over for dinner tomorrow night, so please be on your best behavior. Besides, I think you’ll like her! She even has 3 boys of her own that are around your age.” 

The next night when Stacy came by, our father promptly greeted her at the door with a huge smile and excessive amounts of energy. When Stacy stepped into our home, behind her we could see 3 boys that looked a bit older than Shane and I, yet a few years younger than Ryan. They introduced themselves as Jayme, Jacques, and Josh and said they were all 13 years old. Each boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes except Jayme who had blue eyes. As they all got to know each other, they learned that the boys were all adopted by Stacy when they were 9 since she couldn’t have children of her own. They also said that back then, Stacy had had a husband, Kaleb, who was quite nice to them, but he disappeared one day after Jacques overheard an argument about how Stacy thought Kaleb was babying them too much.

Once their father had stepped out back to start the grill for dinner, Stacy made her way over to us and introduced herself. I instantly felt something off about her and judging by how uncomfortable both of my brothers looked, they felt it too. She seemed nice, I mean, its not like she was incredibly rude or anything of the sort, it’s just that she gave off a that kind of air that instantly creates tension. Either way, we all pushed through it and tried to enjoy dinner, after all, it’s not like her relationship with our dad would last, right? 

Wrong. About a year later they were engaged. Of course, by this time Ryan had already moved out and had moved to Georgia with a couple of friends, so for the wedding we had to fly him back over to our home in California. The wedding was quaint with mostly family attending and it turned out to be quite boring, at least in my opinion. A week after the wedding Stacy officially moved in with us. With Stacy at the house, our dad took on another job while she took care of us. That’s when it all took a turn for the worse. Stacy forced Shane and I to clean the entire house, wash all of the dishes, organize every room, and cook every meal for the family. Now some people may say ‘Aren’t those called chores?’ well they would be if Stacy didn’t yell and beat us to do them. Plus, when our father came home from work around dinner time and commented on how nice the house looked or how great the meal was, Stacy was there to take all of the credit. We tried to explain to our father what Stacy was doing to us, pleaded for him to take us away from her, he simply stated: “You two need to stop acting like spoiled brats. Stacy is an angel and would never hurt a fly. Accusing her of such horrid lies will gain you nothing. Does my happiness mean so little to you?!” 

After that conversation, we no longer spoke to him about our issues. Instead, we asked Jayme, Jacques, and Josh what to do. Though their advice proved to be little help. Apparently, Stacy had been the same to them before she married our father. They said that you mostly have to push through it. But about a year later, I didn’t want to ‘push through it’ anymore. I came home late from school one day to an empty house. I searched the house for Shane, but I simply couldn’t find him. After searching for an hour, I gave up and headed to my room to do homework. As I entered my room, I could hear faint sobbing and I instantly tried to locate the source. Inside my closet was Shane, who was shaking like a leaf and crying a river. I tried to get him to tell me what had upset him, but he simply wouldn’t answer me. I decide to stop my futile attempts at finding out what was wrong and sat next to him, holding him while he continued to cry. After what felt like hours, he had stopped crying and I had presumed he had fell asleep. But ever so quietly, I heard him say three words that made me see red: “Stacy raped me.” 

I tried to talk to my step brothers about what Shane said, and they wholeheartedly agreed that she had gone too far by raping Shane, but said there was nothing we could do. Seeing as my last attempt at convincing my father that Stacy was a complete and total bitch was a failure, I decided they were right. Of course, Our situation only got worse when Shane and I turned 13. Stacy suddenly decide children were wasteful when it came to food, so she wouldn’t allow us to eat anything. For some reason she was okay with drinks, even smoothies, but if she found out we ate food from ANYWHERE, she would hit us over the head with a gun and threaten to shoot us with it. This went on for 3 years, well, at least it did for me. Shane died of malnourishment during the first few months since he was too scared to sneak food from a friend like I had been doing to stay nourished enough to be semi-healthy. And of course everyone believed Stacy’s story of how he did it to himself, claiming he had an eating disorder.

My world felt empty after that. My twin, my other half, dead. My older brother across the country, I hadn’t even seen or heard from him in years. After Shane died, I had lost my will to live. During the night I had snuck out to a bridge that is hardly ever used. It stood 300 feet in the air over a ditch that the workers had yet to fill with water, so it was simply concrete underneath. I had a rope in my hand and a shattered heart, and that was all I required to make this decision. I planned to hang myself from the bridge, but if for some reason the rope were to break, the fall would surely kill me. Soon I’ll be able to see my loving mother again and my carefree brother who I loved so dearly, I thought hopefully. 

Just as I was walking to the edge to tie the rope, someone grabbed me and pulled me to their chest, crying my name. I let the rope fall from my fingers and buried my face into my saviors chest; and cried. I cried for the lose of my brother and his too short life. I cried for my mother and the opportunities and dreams she missed out on. I cried for the lack in love in my life anymore. As I pulled back, I realized it was Jayme who had stopped me. He must have followed me here when I left. I noticed he was crying too, I wanted to say something, anything, but no words came out. Jayme seemed to be in the same predicament as I was, so he simply opted for picking me up and carrying me home. 

For a while I went back to acting like my usual self and talked to Jayme whenever the darkness in my heart became overbearing. Although, talking can be overrated sometimes. By my 16th birthday, I had gotten used to my horrendous life and I had mostly coped with my grief. For my birthday, I didn’t want to spend it with Stacy yelling at me, so my friend suggested that I come over to her house. Although the walk from my house to hers was about 20 minutes, I agreed. By the night of my birthday, though, I had gotten ill with a bit of the flu and it was raining cats and dogs outside. Despite logical thinking telling me to cancel and just stay home, I still made my way out of my window and snuck to my friends house. This proved to be a poor mistake. Five minutes into the walk, I felt 100 times worse than when I had left. Exhaustion was making itself home in the very marrow of my bones and it was clear it wouldn’t leave anytime soon. Around ten minutes into the walk I collapsed against a tree in an unknown park. I knew I was going to die from influenza or pneumonia if I didn’t get inside soon, but I simply couldn’t bring myself to care. There was no hope left in my world; not anymore. 

Or so I had thought, as suddenly strong arms picked me up and carried me out of the rain. I tried to lift my head to see who had picked me up, but suddenly it seemed a 100 pounds heavier than before. Finally feeling safe in these strangers arms, I let fatigue take over me as my world grew dark once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to have updates every weekend, but you know how school can get. Don't be shy, I love comments! Constructed criticism welcome. If you see any grammar errors, let me know and I will try to fix them ASAP.


End file.
